Electrical Storm
by Lady Luxury
Summary: A kate-sawyer song-fic with Electrical Storm from U2.


**Electrical storm. Skate reunion. **

"I_**f the sky can crack there must be someway back **_

_**For love and only love"**_

Não podia ser verdade.

Ele devia ter visto errado, porém da última vez que pensou se tratar de um engano era realmente ela.

No entanto o tempo sem estava sem vê-la daquela outra vez era bem menor e as esperanças que ele tinha sobre ela estar viva eram bem maiores.

Pensou que nunca a veria, que no momento em que o helicóptero desapareceu algo muito ruim havia acontecido a ela.

E ali estava ela, tão linda quanto ele lembrava, fazendo seu coração parar de bater, mesmo que não soubesse como fazer uma aproximação.

Ela se aproximava como se estivesse na frente de um fantasma, estava pálida e sentia a força escapando de seus músculos, pensou que poderia derreter antes de chegar mais perto.

Não podia ser verdade. Como ele conseguira sobreviver?

Ela sempre soube que ele era forte, no entanto quando a ilha desapareceu pensou que nunca mais teria a chance de vê-lo.

Acreditou nisso durante três anos e mesmo assim ele nunca deixou de permear seus pensamentos e por isso agora aquele encontro parecia tão surreal.

O coração dela não podia desapontar agora, e ao se dar conta depois de alguns instantes de que aquilo não era fruto de sua imaginação, lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos, juntamente com um sorriso triste.

Três anos... Como se aproximar? Como voltar a ser algo que ela pensava ter esquecido?

Os dois pareciam confusos e talvez por isso se aproximassem tão vagarosamente.

Embora fosse tentador, temiam correr para os braços um do outro e constatar que as coisas eram diferentes e que agora não passavam de dois estranhos.

Como sempre o medo de arriscar era maior, maior ainda do que o agradecimento por uma oportunidade única como aquela.

No entanto Kate ainda estava amedrontada e magoada pelo fato de ele tê-la deixado, mesmo tendo dito que a amava. E ela durante três anos intimamente sentiu-se como uma viúva e fez o que ele havia pedido pois pensou que seria a única coisa que ainda poderia ligá-la a ele e agora ali estava ele esbanjando vitalidade em sua frente e mais lindo que ela conseguia lembrar.

E finalmente os dois se encararam numa distância tão mínima que naquele exato instante o mundo parou. As pessoas silenciaram, todo o universo congelou como se somente eles existissem e o único som fosse a sincronia das batidas de seus corações.

E após a excitação inicial surgiu o nervosismo, os pigarros, as mexidas no cabelo até que algum dos dois resolvesse tomar a iniciativa.

Então Sawyer a cumprimentou com um breve sorriso tímido e ela abaixou a cabeça limpando as lágrimas, porém ele já havia visto e então ergueu o rosto dela.

- Sawyer... Hurley correu na direção dele, chamando-o, porém quando viu Kate sentiu-se um intruso e gaguejou.

- Hum, já se viram... Com um sorriso e uma piscadela, se retirou.

- Toda vez... Sawyer suspirou. Ao menos a intervenção de Hurley servira para acalmá-los um pouco e desfazer parte do clima pesado.

- Você está... Ela sentiu a voz falhar.

- Vivo? Foi a primeira coisa que pensei a seu respeito também, Sardenta. Ele voltou a sorrir.

Sardenta. Há exatamente três anos ninguém lhe chamava assim. E como ela sentira falta! Queria tanto se jogar nos braços dele e dizer aquelas três palavras que nunca tivera coragem de pronunciar fora de sua cabeça, porém o medo como sempre a perseguia.

- Bom... Foi um grande choque...

Ela permanecia séria e sua vontade de chorar apenas aumentava. Ali estava ele vivo e ela havia feito a besteira de mais uma vez tentar fazer de Jack algo que não era. Tentar ver Jack de uma forma que ela sabia que era mentirosa. E pra que? Para simplesmente sentir ainda mais saudades de alguém que ali estava na sua frente e do qual não podia se aproximar.

- Percebi... Pensei que nunca mais veria você... Vocês. Ele se corrigiu pigarreando.

- Eu não queria voltar. Disse ela virando-se de costas e observando aquele lugar que parecia novamente tão familiar.

- Faz sentido. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Conseguiu tudo que esperava lá fora?

- Não. Ela disse com sinceridade, dando um sorriso breve.

- Por isso voltaram... Disse ele com tristeza como se fosse uma conclusão plausível do porque eles estavam ali.

- Você não entende. São três anos, Sawyer! Ela exclamou de repente.

- O que? Ele pareceu confuso.

- Se passaram três anos desde que deixamos essa ilha. Muita coisa aconteceu. Eu... Eu tinha responsabilidades.

- Três anos? Bem, você não me parece um minuto sequer, mais velha. Ele voltou a brincar.

- Mas eu me sinto mais velha. Ela garantiu, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele. – Quando saímos, mentimos que éramos os únicos sobreviventes. E eu acabei cuidando de Aaron como se fosse meu filho.

- Você? Ele pareceu surpreso. – Porque mentiram?

- Porque temíamos que Widmore voltasse para matá-los. Inventamos uma longa história.

- Então o menino tem três anos agora? Sawyer perguntou curioso.

- Ele é um dos motivos pelo qual eu não queria voltar nunca mais aqui. Eu me apeguei a ele, não queria deixá-lo e não queria trazê-lo para cá também.

- E porque você está se justificando para mim? Ele perguntou com os olhos confusos.

- Porque você me dá esse olhar julgador, como se eu tivesse abandonado você, quando foi você que me abandonou naquele helicóptero mesmo tendo dito que me amava.

Disse ela em tom de desabafo sentindo um peso cair de seus ombros.

- Foi isso que acha que eu fiz? Abandonei você? Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Como mais eu poderia ter interpretado? Você tem idéia de como foi descer daquele avião e ser a única sem ter ninguém esperando por mim? A única coisa pessoa que eu tinha era Aaron, talvez por isso me apeguei tanto a ele. Disse ela sorrindo novamente.

- Eu nunca fiz questão de deixar a ilha, Sardenta, sempre lhe disse isso. Mas como você parecia querer tanto, eu saltei daquele helicóptero para ter certeza de que você conseguiria. Disse ele com um tom frio e magoado.

"Foi a minha prova de amor por você." Ele pensou apenas mas por um momento parecia que Kate havia lido aquela frase no olhar dele porque sua expressão mudou, seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes e ela parecia emocionada como se houvesse feito uma grande descoberta.

De repente ela sentiu-se mortificada. Nunca havia pensado naquela maneira antes. Havia visto a atitude dele como um gesto egoísta, como se a vontade dele de permanecer na ilha fosse maior do que seu amor por ela. E não, ele fora muito mais altruísta do que ela jamais pensou, do que ela jamais foi com qualquer pessoa. Mais uma vez a errada era ela. Mais uma vez ela havia nublado algo que estava tão claro diante de seus olhos.

- Me desculpe... Ela disse simplesmente, colocando a mão sobre a testa com um ar triste.

- Devo presumir que você não fez o que lhe pedi então? Disse ele com um tom mais suave acariciando o rosto dela, mas Kate fez que sim com a cabeça.

O toque dele era tão suave e terno que ela já havia esquecido o quanto ele lhe fazia sentir-se bem.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais veria você. Senti-me no dever de honrar aquela promessa.

- Você não chegou a prometer. Ele a lembrou.

- Mesmo assim, senti como se devesse isso à você.

"Como se fosse a única coisa que ainda pudesse me ligar a você." Ela quis acrescentar mas permaneceu em silêncio, olhando-o.

- Mesmo depois de três anos? Ele sorriu discretamente.

- Mesmo que fossem vinte anos. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, porém se afastou e sentou-se na areia colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos sentindo-se completamente perdida sobre o que deveria fazer. Afinal havia poucos dias ela havia transado com Jack. E não poderia esconder isso de Sawyer. Não podia esconder mais nada.

- Eu entendo que deve ser assustador estar me vendo aqui... Que deve ser estranho. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, olhando para o mar pensativo. Kate permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes e então disse:

- O mais assustador de tudo é que não é assustador. Nem estranho. Nem um pouco. Dessa vez o olhar dos dois se cruzou.

- O que está tentando dizer? Perguntou ele tocando o queixo dela mais uma vez.

"Não me toque! "Ela queria gritar, mas seus pulmões não tinham forças para tanto, então ela apenas virou o rosto. "Não me toque porque senão eu sei que vou querer tocar você também."

- Ok, está bem. Deve ser mesmo difícil depois de tanto tempo... Disse ele se afastando e levantando.

- Não é isso. Disse ela reunindo todas as forças que ainda tinha para se mover e impedir que ele fosse embora.

- O que é então, Kate? O tom dele agora parecia mais irritado. – Diga logo, pois não sei se temos muito tempo. Muita coisa maluca aconteceu por aqui desde que vocês partiram.

Ela queria saber do que ele estava falando, mas não agora. Seu cérebro estava começando a se adaptar a notícia de que ele estava vivo.

De fato sabia que já se acostumara há muito tempo embora ela ainda se sentisse fora da realidade.

Como explicar pra ele que ela não queria que ele a tocasse porque qualquer mínima pressão da pele dele sobre a sua a lembrava de momentos que não sabia se poderiam repetir?

Como explicar que cada toque dele irradiava fluindo no sangue dela feito uma corrente elétrica descontrolada?

- As coisas mudaram, eu sei. Você deve ter tido outra pessoa nesse tempo... Ela disse com dificuldade.

- Assim como você. Disse ele com firmeza.

Kate abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios. Ela não podia mais esconder. Aquilo sempre estaria entre eles independente do que acontecesse.

- Eu fiquei com Jack. Duas vezes. Disse com a voz seca.

Sawyer engoliu com dificuldade. "Sabia que isso iria acontecer!" Dizia a si mesmo não tornando a situação mais fácil. Mas porque ele? Porque justamente ele dentre tantos homens?

- Faz tempo? Perguntou, embora não quisesse mesmo saber.

- Não muito. Ela disse com tristeza ao ver como os olhos dele perderam o brilho de repente. Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes? Raiva? Ou um pouco dos dois?

- Você o ama? Ele perguntou mesmo amedrontado da resposta. O que ele poderia fazer? Ela pensou que ele estava morto! – Não eu não quero saber. Ele prosseguiu ao ver que ela não respondia e começou a se afastar de novo, dando às costas para ela.

Ela não podia permitir que ele partisse."Kate faça algo!" Disse a si mesma.

Ela tinha medo de dizer aquela frase que o faria parar, mas tinha mais medo de não ter outra oportunidade de continuar aquela conversa.

Tinha medo de acordar e descobrir que ele não estava ali, que ela imaginara tudo.

Então soltando a frase repentinamente, ela disse:

- Não do modo como amo você, James.

Pronto ela disse. E não havia sido assim tão difícil. Seu coração batia como nunca mas ela não estava arrependida porque ela sabia que era verdade.

Ela ensaiara aquela frase tantas vezes com medo de se entregar, medo de envolver, mas como não se envolver?

Ela havia acabado com o relacionamento dela com Jack por causa dele mesmo pensando que nunca mais o veria.

Ele tinha razão, ela não devia nada a ele, nem sabia se voltaria a vê-lo para que ele cobrasse a promessa, mas ela o fez por amor. Honrando o amor que sentia por ele e que nunca fora corajosa bastante para demonstrar da maneira certa.

E agora havia funcionado, ele havia parado, congelado, sem se virar nem continuar como se esperasse algo mais dela. Mas ela não tinha idéia do que era esse mais, então deixou o instinto lhe guiar, ao invés de seus medos tolos.

- De fato eu nem posso comparar. Eu acho que o Jack que eu pensava amar nunca existiu, fui eu que criei uma fantasia em torno dele. Mas eu não posso fugir do que eu sou. E não posso fugir do que eu sinto por você.

- Nem pode comparar, em todos os sentidos? Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Absolutamente todos. Mais uma vez uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela, mas dessa vez era de alegria. Sentia falta do senso de humor dele que surgia nos momentos mais tensos.

- Então, espera um pouco... Você está dizendo que ainda me ama?

- Você lembra aquela briga que tivemos quando eu disse que não estava grávida?

- É claro que lembro. Você tem uma mão bem pesada sabia? Ele sorriu novamente.

- Você estava certo. Eu só estava fugindo da nossa intimidade, embora o que você disse também houvesse me magoado.

- Sardenta, eu não queria você grávida porque você corria o risco de morrer. Ele confessou.

- No fundo eu sabia... Apenas não quis ver.

- Porque ainda estamos falando sobre isso? Perguntou ele de repente.

- Do que você quer falar? Perguntou ela curiosa. – Afinal conversar nunca foi muito o nosso ponto forte. Ela sorriu.

- Exatamente.

Mal terminou a frase e a puxou pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo desesperado, pois a espera havia sido muito longa, então rapidamente deslizou a língua dentro da boca dela, brigando por espaço junto com a dela, alternando mordidas e carícias.

- Isso é estranho? Ele perguntou no ouvido dela fazendo uma parada para recuperar o fôlego. Adorava o cheiro dela, a textura de sua pele, os cabelos encaracolados, as sardas...

Há muito tempo Kate não sentia-se tão excitada por causa de um simples beijo, tão revigorada, tão viva...

- Eu me acostumo bem rápido. Ela garantiu puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa e beijando-o mais uma vez, com ainda mais violência deixando a barba rala dele arranhar seu rosto, pescoço, peito...

- Sardenta, eu preciso de mais que isso.

Eram três anos de abstinência dela. E ele precisava despejar toda aquela saudade dentro dela e fazê-la gemer como antigamente e fazê-la perder o controle até que dissesse mais uma vez que o amava.

Ele não ligava a mínima se o tempo se deslocasse novamente, ele a levaria em sua tenda e não sairia de lá até que estivesse tão cansado que não conseguisse mover um dedo sequer.

Então a carregou até a tenda e ela não se opôs, muito pelo contrário, ele tinha a sensação de que ela estava talvez mais animada que ele.

- Eu sempre amei você, Sardenta. Ele disse com um sorriso deitando-a e ficando sobre ela.

- Eu também. Eu apenas nunca disse à você.

- É um novo começo, doçura.

O sorriso dela era lascivo então não havia porque conversar mais. Já haviam falado o bastante e o necessário.

A urgência agora era outra e não menos importante.

The end.


End file.
